Alveo de diamonds
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: 'Le seigneur des ténèbres nous contrôle comme des pantins. Et nous avons trop peur pour riposter. Mais telle est notre destinée.' '-Alors je forcerai la mienne. Je forcerai ma destinée.' HGDM en temps de guerre. Rating T pour passages violent et pensées perturbantes.


_Coucou!_

_Après avoir lue tellement d'histoire Dramione, j'ai finalement pris l'initiative d'en écrire une moi même! En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise. seulement, j'aimerais vous prévenir qu'elle ne va pas être centrée sur la romance Draco/Hermione dès le début. Je veux explorer les sentiments et les inquiétudes des gens à l'approche de la guerre car J.K Rowling ne s'est pas vraiment attardé la dessus. Il y aura beaucoup de pensées et de passages assez tristes et dépressifs pour certains et aussi des pensées de Voldemort car je trouve que c'est un personnage fort intéressant! Tout ça pour vous dire que la vie de ces petits personnages n'est pas toute rose ici :) Si vous cherchez du guimauve, allez voire ailleurs bien-sur! Il n'y aura pas des ''Je t'aime'' 20 fois par chapitre. Et certains passages pourraient être assez noirs et violents._

* * *

><p>Chapitre un: L'odeur de la liberté.<p>

-…Je ne pense rien. Je pense seulement que tu devrais aller le réveiller Ron.

-Oh mais puisque tu es miss-je-sais-tout-parfaite, ne devrais-tu pas aller le faire toi-même? Cingla la voix sèche de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-Bien, répliqua une voix féminine.

Des pas discrets se firent entendre près de la chambre où un jeune homme brun dormait profondément, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait en bas. Son visage angélique affichait un air serein et un semblant de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, signe d'une nuit peuplée de rêves agréables. Hermione ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas faire de bruits et passa son visage dans l'embrasur. Un petit sourire vint orner ses traits face à ce spectacle attendrissant. Elle pénétra doucement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir près du lit de son meilleur ami. Elle porta machinalement sa main vers les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry et les caressa tendrement, d'un geste maternel, avant de murmurer le nom du dit garçon qui ouvrit lentement les paupières, laissant entrevoir de beaux yeux émeraude.

-Hermione…Je veux dormir…murmura le brun dans un bâillement sonore.

-Je serai très contente de te laisser dormir encore quelques heures, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on partait à Poudlard.

-Hum…Murmura le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux.

-Je vais aller déjeuner. Je t'attends en bas avec Ron et Ginny. Ne tarde pas trop. On doit être à King's Cross dans trois quarts d'heure, dit-elle en se levant.

-Je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins dans dix minutes, déclara Harry en s'étirant, tandis que son amie déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce dans un dernier sourire.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur quelques secondes plus tard. Il se sentait bien aujourd'hui, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis déjà un moment. Les potions de sommeil qu'Hermione lui avait données l'avaient beaucoup aidé.

C'est alors qu'il tourna machinalement sa tête vers la photo posée près de lui et son regard se voila de tristesse. C'était un portrait de lui, envoyant des signaux de la main vers la caméra en souriant tandis que son parrain avait le bras autour de son cou et semblait rire d'une blague fort amusante. Les yeux de Sirius semblaient pétiller de joie et son rire résonnait encore dans la tête d'Harry.

Il avait peine à croire qu'il était mort. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire d'une telle ou d'une telle blague. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le connaitre plus profondément et en savoir plus sur ses parents! Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste. Au moment où il avait retrouvé une partie qui le rattachait à ses parents, elle fut arrachée aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait connue.

Harry essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage et se précipita vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et se changer les idées.

~o~

L'atmosphère très lourde qui régnait au terrier ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter de sitôt. Même le jour où les plus jeunes quittaient pour Poudlard, leur deuxième maison. Depuis la mort de Sirius, à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, aucune parole ou presque ne s'échangeait à table. Un silence pesant mais nécessaire pour plusieurs planait par-dessus leurs têtes. La plupart du temps, le trio d'or, plus soudé que jamais, se réunissait dans une des chambres et restait là, parfois toute la journée, parfois seulement une heure ou deux. Comme si la présence des deux autres allégeait la peine de chacun.

Personne ne comprenait, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Le trio n'avait pas besoin de mots pour faire passer le message. Se soutenir. Telle était la mission de chacun envers les deux autres. Les personnes autour d'eux étaient étonnées de cette capacité à garder leur calme tandis que leurs nerfs à eux étaient à vif depuis le retour de Voldemort. Surtout que ce dernier ne c'était pas manifesté depuis cette journée où toute la communauté magique avait donnée raison à Dumbledore et à Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu.

~o~

Les longs cris de douleur résonnaient encore dans la tête de Draco Malfoy tandis qu'il se recroquevillait dans ses couvertures, Depuis que le mage noir avait élu domicile chez lui, au manoir Malfoy, ses nuis n'étaient hantées que par les cris déchirants des détenus torturés dans les cachots. Les gens n'ayant pas répondus à l'appel du seigneur des ténèbres lors de son retour en avaient vite payés les frais. Il repensa alors à sa discussion avec son père au début de l'été. Ce soir, il allait avoir la marque, la veille de son départ pour Poudlard.

Son regard vagua une fraction se seconde sur la grosse malle préparée pour le lendemain, mais il le détourna rapidement, dégouté de ses propres pensées. -C'est de la pure folie…Murmura-t-il, voulant se persuader lui-même. Mais les ris provenant une nouvelle fois du cachot le firent sursauter. Le rire qui suivit finit par le persuader. C'était un rire diabolique, avec une teinte de jouissance non dissimulée.

~o~

Voldemort riait. Oui, il riait d'un rire mesquin, un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Ce même rire qui se déclenchait face à la souffrance d'autrui. Tom Jeduson aimait torturer ceux qui ne lui obéissaient pas. Il aimait les voir trembler de douleur face à lui, le supplier d'arrêter et d'abréger leurs souffrances. Il les trouvait misérables. Misérables de s'accrocher à leur vie alors qu'ils savaient que lui seul avait le mérite de vivre. Lui seul pouvait se permettre ce privilège. La vie d'autrui ne valait rien comparé à la sienne, et surtout pas la vie de cette misérable créature qui gisait devant lui. Une moue de dégoût mêlée à de la satisfaction pris place sur son visage aux traits de serpent, tandis que son pantin donnait son dernier souffle.

Le seigneur des ténèbres quitta le cachot, une moue de contentement sur le visage. Une moue si troublante qu'on aurait pu méprendre avec un sourire heureux. La vérité est que Voldemort jubilait. Bientôt, il aurait entre ses mains le pantin parfait pour venir à bout de ce vieux fou qui dirigeait Poudlard. Seulement deux heures…Deux petites heures et le dernier des Malfoy porterait le signe de soumission à lui…Un jeune adolescent insouciant. C'était la personne idéale. Personne ne le soupçonnerait. Il lui livrerait Dumbledore et par la même occasion, il lui livrerait Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Encore mieux, sur un plateau de diamants. Parce que dieu savait que Lord Voldemort aimait tout ce qui touchait le luxe…

~o~

La sensation que l'on appelait liberté n'avait jamais semblée aussi proche, mais n'avait jamais semblée aussi loin pour Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme regardait sa malle qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il respira un bon coup et escalada la dite fenêtre. Les nombreux entrainements de Quiddich des dernières années lui permirent d'atteindre le sol rapidement. L'adrénaline affluait dans tout son corps. Et ça lui plaisait. Parce qu'il savait que s'Il se faisait avoir, ça lui couterait la vie. S'il dépassait la zone du manoir, il ne pourrait faire marche arrière. Il S'interdit de regarder derrière lui pour ne pas flancher et réduit la taille de sa malle avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Il entreprit d'avancer lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui glaça le sang :

-Fils…

-Père. Répondit Draco au tac-au-tac, en se retournant lentement.

-T'enfuir comme ça…Quelques heures avant de devenir Mangemort…Quel courage! S'exclama son père avec une teinte d'ironie. On dirait presque un Gryffondor.

-Père, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire mon choix. Mais si vous vous y essayez, je vais devoir riposter, murmura calmement le jeune Malfoy en portant une main à sa poche.

-Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Réfléchis seulement à tes actes. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière tu sais.

-Je le sais. J'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchis et mon choix est déjà fait.

-Tu te condamnes Draco. Et tu le fais pour moi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi! Explosa Draco. Pourquoi ne pas partir et laisser tomber le mage noir hein?

-Le courage Draco, le courage n'est pas encré en chacun de nous, murmura Lucius. Les Serpentards sont des lâches. Rares sont ceux parmi nous qui soient munis d'assez de courage et de volonté pour suivre leurs idées. Ils se proclament chefs, ils refusent de se faire contrôler. Mais n'ai-ce pas ce qui arrive à la plupart d'entre nous? Le seigneur des ténèbres nous contrôle comme des pantins. Et nous avons trop peur pour riposter. Mais telle est notre destinée.

-Alors je forcerai la mienne. Je forcerai ma destinée. Au revoir père, murmura le jeune homme, se détournant une dernière fois de celui qui fut son géniteur durant les seize dernières années.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu apercevoir le sourire fier de Lucius Malfoy. Fier de voir son fils accomplir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire bien des années auparavant…

Désormais, Draco savait pourquoi Potter aimait les problèmes. C'était si bon de se sentir accomplir quelque chose dans sa vie. Et pour la première fois, Draco ne se retourna pas. Parce que ça sentait bon, Merlin que la liberté sentait bon…

~o~

La tension palpable dans l'immense pièce du manoir semblait s'alourdir au fil des secondes qui donnaient la sensation d'être des heures. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait sur le point d'Avada Kadevriser toutes les personnes autour de l'immense table. Severus Rogue peinait à cacher le sourire qui menaçait de faire apparition sur ses lèvres d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Il a fait quoi? Reprit calmement le mage noir.

-Il s'est enfui, maitre, répéta un des partisans.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile? Je l'avais compris! Hurla Voldemort en envoyant un Doloris particulièrement puissant au pauvre homme qui s'écroula sous la douleur, pris de convulsions.

-Maitre…Je pense que c'est seulement une mauvaise passe de son adolescence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra, suggéra calmement le maitre de potions.

-Je l'espère. Je l'espère pour les Malfoy. Tout ceci met la plupart de mes plans à l'eau.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se releva lentement de sa chaise et marcha de long en large avant de se retourner soudainement, faisant sursauter la majorité des personnes.

-Je vois…murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Rogue.

-La mission est dirigée vers vous, Severus. Je veux mon plateau de diamants, sourit sadiquement le maitre, avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toute. Une ombre de fierté passa dans le regard de Rogue, faisant bonne figure, mais aussitôt que le mage noir quitta la pièce, la haine prit rapidement place sur ses traits. Il protégerait Harry Potter, coûte de coûte. Il le protégerait de sa propre vie. Il le ferait, parce qu'il n'avait su le faire pour sa mère. Parce que les yeux d'Harry étaient le seul lien qui restait relié à cette femme, parce qu'il était le fils de Lily.

_Lily Evans…_

* * *

><p><em>Voila! Premier chapitre publié. Il est plus centré sur les pensées des gens et on ne retrouve pas beaucoup d'action.<em>

_On retrouve presque tout le temps un Lucius qui oblige Drao à avoir la marque des ténèbres mais j'ai décidée de modifier cette petite chose. Ce qui m'a aidé fut le passage dans Les reliques de la mort ou Draco et ses parents sont ensembles après la bataille de Poudlard. En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Les reviews ne font pas de mal, ils font même très plaisir (:_


End file.
